


You're The Sun and I'm The Earth (You Make Me Feel Alive)

by sleepysweaterlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Filled Prompt, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I dunno?, M/M, Smut, a bit - Freeform, begging?, bottom!Louis, hand holding, harryandlouis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisandharry, lourry, lourry stylinson, love making, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaterlou/pseuds/sleepysweaterlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Louis is really insecure about his weight and the boys make fun of his tummy and call him fat so harry comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're The Sun And I'm The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Amaya for the title!
> 
> I wasn't sure if you (the anon mostly) wanted it smutty or just fluffy so I left it like this and I can always write a second part with the smut. Message me if you want me to write it :) xx

Louis sighs as he looks into the mirror. He starts to actually believe what the boys say about him and his tummy. He's always been insecure about his weight but since they started to make fun of him about it, it's only worse. And maybe he really is getting fat.

He sighs again and puts on some sweatpants and a hoodie from Harry, loving that it is way too big for him and hides his ugly body perfectly. He makes his way downstairs, wondering if Harry is up already. He swallows when he walks into the living room to get to the kitchen and sees Niall, Liam and Zayn, who immediately turn over to him.

“Oh hey. Wearing Hazza's clothes to make yourself look thinner?”, Zayn greeted him rudely and Liam raises an eyebrow at Louis, who just looks down.

“Good morning...”, he mumbles and hurries to the kitchen.

“Sorry, it doesn't actually help.”, Niall whisper-shouts after him. Louis just makes himself even smaller and forces a small smile when he sees Harry in the kitchen, humming to himself and making some tea.

“Morning, Lou.”, Harry greets Louis as soon as he notices him in the kitchen and gives him a bright smile. Harry doesn't exactly know what the other boys say and do to his best friend (and secret crush) and sometimes when he hears a part of it, he just brushes it off as some stupid banter.

Lately he's noticed Louis being generally less happy then usual and the fact that Louis wears loose clothes – most of them from Harry, which is something Harry actually likes – only shows him that Louis is maybe not as fine as he always assures.

“Want some tea?”, Harry offers and changes Louis' fake smile into a real one. Louis nods and Harry smiles too, handing Louis a cup of tea.

“I see you like my clothes?”, Harry asks jokingly and chuckles quietly. He loves seeing Louis in his clothes but he thinks it's just Louis in general who always looks stunning. Louis knows Harry probably only means it in a friendly, playful way but he's just so done already, not having know that the boys would be over and having to deal with their comments already again.

“Well, sorry that I just really like your clothes and that I am too fat to wear my own.”, he says sarcastically. Harry is speechless and furrows his eyebrows as Louis turns around and quickly leaves the kitchen, heading back to his bedroom, next to Harry's. They've both happily lived in the same flat for quite a few years now and Louis would never expect Harry to just invite the others without even telling him. That's just not something the Harry he's used to would do.

Harry quickly hurries after Louis, the others giving him strange looks as he almost runs through the living room, but he doesn't even notice them. He reaches Louis just before the latter can close the door behind him.

“Louis.”, Harry says almost breathlessly and maybe he should have thought about what he'd say now.

“What?”, Louis snaps. He doesn't want to be rude to Harry but he jut kind of wants to be alone now and just go back to bed. Yes, Harry, really should have thought about what to say now. But when he sees a tear slip out of Louis' eye, rolling down his cheek, he pulls Louis into a tight hug, without even thinking about it.

The smaller boy slumps against Harry and all he wants to do is to pull away but he can't, he's so done, has enough of all this teasing and making fun of his tummy. Harry rubs Louis back gently, trying his best to comfort him. Louis buries his face in Harry's chest and tries to stop his tears. Louis Tomlinson doesn't cry. At least not in front of others. Having Harry hold him helps a little but it also makes him feel more pathetic, because who is he kidding.. he is fat.

Harry guides Louis further into the room and closes the door behind them before he leads the older boy to the bed and sits down, pulling Louis on his lap and keeping his arms around him. Harry gently runs a hand through Louis' hair, wondering what made him so upset but he doesn't ask.

“Sorry, I-i'm pathetic.”, the older boy mumbles into Harry's chest.

“You're fine.” Harry assures softly and presses a kiss to Louis' hair. Louis only shakes his head.

“No, I'm a fat, ugly and pathetic guy who wears his best friend's clothes to cover his body.”, he mutters and Harry freezes at that.

“You're neither fat nor ugly.”, he says firmly and pulls away slightly to look at Louis. “You're not pathetic.”, he adds. Louis shakes his head again.

“I am.”, he insists and pulls up Harry's sweater he's wearing to reveal his stomach. “Look.”, he says and pokes his stomach lightly.

“You're beautiful, Lou.”, Harry says softly, looking at Louis' stomach before back up at his face. Louis shakes his head again but reluctantly lets Harry take off his sweater, feeling extremely exposed. Harry gently runs a hand over Louis' chest and stomach. “You're perfect, Louis. I don't know what you're talking about.”, Harry says honestly and Louis blushes at that.

“But they said..”, Louis says quietly, looking down.

“Who said what?”, Harry questions, wondering who made Louis believe that he was fat and ugly.

“Zayn, Niall and Liam..”, Louis admits quietly. “They say I've got a tummy and that I look fat..” Harry furrows his eyebrows at that.

“Seriously?”, he asks just to be sure although he doubted Louis would ever lie about this or anything else to him. Louis nods, keeping his gaze down. Anger rises in Harry. How could they just tell Louis that bunch of bullshit and do this to him?

“I'm going to talk to them.”, Harry says firmly but Louis tightens his grip around him.

“No.”, he says quietly. “Please don't.” Harry sighs and decides to stay. At least for now.

“Alright. I will later though. They can't just say that to you! Don't believe them.. please.”, he says and sighs quietly, running a hand through Louis' hair. Louis sighs and leans into Harry.

“I- okay.”, he says quietly.

“I'm serious, Lou.” Harry says seriously and hold Louis tightly. “You're beautiful. When you walk into a room, you light it up like the sun. You are like the sun. You're beautiful and hot and sometimes it's just crazy that someone like you even exits and everyone needs you because nobody can exist without the sun. I can't exist without you.”, he says without even thinking anymore, the words are just flowing out of his mouth. “If they tell you such bullshit about yourself, then they're just rude and don't realize that without you, not everything would work out as perfectly as it does now. You're neither fat nor ugly. You're just a little curvy and you're handsome.”, he says and kisses Louis' forehead.

Louis looks up at Harry and he just can't hold it back anymore. Harry is being so sweet and caring and Louis just needs to get it out. Now.

“I love you, Harry.”, Louis says softly and he almost regrets what he's saying but then after Harry freezes for a second, he just leans down and captures Louis' lips with his. Louis can't believe it, this is happening. Harry is actually kissing him. He responds immediately and melts even more into Harry's arms. This just feels right, so right. Harry makes it okay, he always does.

Harry pulls away slowly and smiles softly at Louis.

“I love you too, Lou.”, he whispers and Louis thinks, yeah it's going to be okay. And maybe, just maybe he can believe he isn't fat and ugly one day. At least to Harry. To Harry, Louis would never be ugly. He's always going to be his sun, the center of his universe. That's how it always was and always going to be. 

(And if they end up kissing more and walk back out with sex hair, Zayn, Niall and Liam giving them unbelieving looks, then there's no harm done. Because as much as Louis doesn't like himself and how he looks, he still knows that at least Harry accepts him the way he is and wouldn't want him any differently.)


	2. You Make Me Feel Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The requested part two of You're The Sun and I'm The Earth (You Make Me Feel Alive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> (and now I go back to studying maths... I hate vectors)  
> xx

 

 

They stay quiet, just looking at each other. No one keeps count of the time, it could be a second, a minute or an hour before they crash their lips back together. They keep kissing, holding onto each other and pulling themselves impossibly close. They pull away slightly again, Harry resting his forehead against Louis' as they stare into each others' eyes and try to catch their breath.

 

“Make love to me.” It's barely a whisper but Harry catches it. He hesitates for a second, searching for any hesitation or uncertainty in Louis' eyes. He sees nothing but love and a bit of insecurity, Louis doesn't seem to have a doubt as he stares right back into Harry's eyes, so Harry connects their lips again and lies back, pulling Louis with him and keeping their lips together. The make out for a while, hands roaming over each others' bodies as their kissing gets messier. Harry rolls them over so he is on top and with Louis' help, he manages to take off his own shirt without breaking the kiss for too long.

 

Louis reaches back up to Harry's head, sinking his hands in Harry's curls. Harry removes his lips from Louis' and kisses down Louis' jaw to his neck instead. The older boy titles his head back in response to give Harry better access to kiss his neck. He squirms slightly under Harry and tugs on his curls lightly, causing Harry to let a quiet soft moan fall from his lips. Louis smirks at that and repeats his actions to which Harry groans quietly and pulls away slightly to press his lips back against Louis', kissing him passionately.

 

While they're kissing, Harry's hands roam over Louis' chest, causing the smaller boy to shiver and let a few small sounds slip from his mouth. Harry reaches down to Louis' – or rather Harry's – sweatpants to pull them off, stopping his movements as he feels Louis tense up beneath him. He pulls away to look at Louis, who flutters his eyes open, staring up at Harry. Harry wants to kiss the beautiful boy into frenzy but he has to make sure he is alright first.

 

“You okay?”, Harry whispers softly. Louis only bites his lip and nods slightly.

 

“Yeah, go on.”

 

Harry looks into Louis' eyes for reassurance before he connects their lips again and pulls Louis' sweatpants down slowly. Louis lifts his hips to make it easier for Harry and relaxes into the kiss. It's calming him a bit and making him less nervous. He probably shouldn't be nervous since he asked Harry for it but he can't help it.

 

Louis reaches down too to help Harry with his own pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. He pushes them down while Harry focuses back on kissing Louis once he successfully removed both their pants. The curly haired boy reaches back down again, palming Louis through his boxers. He catches him by surprise and makes him gasp and push his hips up slightly. Harry breaks the kiss with a smirk involuntarily and Louis blushes furiously. Harry just kisses him again and grinds down his hips against Louis' after he removes his hand. Louis' cant help a quiet whimper and bucks his hips up against Harry's.

 

Louis wants more though, so he reaches over to his bedside table, opening the drawer. He tries not to get too distracted by Harry, who leaves kisses down Louis' jawline and neck. Louis has a hard time trying to concentrate on getting the lube and a condom out of the drawer. He can't quite grab them and Harry starts to suck on his skin, leaving a mark.

 

“Har-”, Louis breaks off with a moan. Harry smirks and swats Louis' hand away, pushing it back so Louis would wrap his arm back around him as he takes the bottle of lube and a condom out himself and puts it next to them on the bed. Louis gets needier and Harry won't stop teasing him so he starts begging for it. “Harry, /please/! Need you. So bad.”

 

Harry soon complies, now positive without a doubt that Louis really wants this. Not even five minutes later, Harry had slicked up his fingers, two of them thrusting into Louis steadily. The latter was lying on his bed with the legs propped up and watching Harry stretch him out. Harry keeps leaving kisses on Louis' thighs and abdomen while he thrusts his fingers and crooks them until he finds the right angle and Louis gasps.

 

“Harry.” He moans loudly and arches his back off the bed. Harry keeps prodding at Louis' prostate with every thrust of his fingers, turning him into a gasping and begging mess underneath him.

 

Finally, _finally,_ Harry gives in to Louis' pleads. The older boy lets out a quiet whimper as Harry removes his fingers but luckily he's back soon, pushing against the rim of Louis' entrance again, this time with his cock instead of his fingers.

 

He pushes in slowly while he strokes Louis' length gently, trying not to hurt him too much. They both did have sex in the past but it's been quite a while for both of them now.

 

Once he bottoms out and Louis gives him the okay, Harry starts to slowly rock his hips while he holds Louis in place so he wouldn't move too much.

 

Quiet moans slip out of Louis' mouth and he looks so delicious under Harry with his already flushed cheeks, Harry has to lean down and capture Louis' lips with his own. Louis rests his hands on Harry's shoulders, gripping them tightly as the curly haired boy starts to thrust his hips, making Louis moan and push back against him.

 

Soon enough, Harry is – still rather lovingly – pounding into Louis, who just whimpers and moans and leaves scratches on Harry's back. Harry doesn't mind though, just occasionally connects their lips in a kiss when he's sure they won't die because of the lack of oxygen.

 

They're both breathing heavily and sweating. Louis lets out delicious moans and Harry is almost as loud as Louis, they're both lucky the walls aren't too thin so Niall, Liam and Zayn can't hear them from downstairs in the living room. Louis' hands fall from Harry and he grips the sheets instead as he arches his back at a particular deep and hard thrust of Harry's hips. Harry uses the opportunity to take Louis' hand into his, intertwining their fingers.

 

“I love you.”, the younger boy breathlessly whispers first and connects their lips again. Louis' heart his swelling and he's already a mess but he turns into a babbling mess, a steady stream of “ _Iloveyou_ ” and “ _Loveyousomuch_ ” and “ _Feelsogood_ ” falling from his lips along with quiet moans and whimpers. Harry has already totally fucked every sense out of him by now. Louis doesn't even realize what he's saying or doing, he's just reacting to everything Harry does, his mind gone and words incoherent.

 

It doesn't take long anymore until they both come. Harry keeps breathlessly whispering things to Louis, like how gorgeous he is, how good he feels and how lucky he is. He pushes him over the edge with his words, with how he fucks into Louis, making all the right moves, and with a squeeze of his hand, which makes Louis suddenly aware of how much this _actually_ means for real. Harry follows suit as he feels Louis' muscles contract and clench around him.

 

He collapses onto Louis as soon as they're done riding out their orgasms. He rolls off him, to his side and lets Louis cuddle close after he disposes of the condom.

 

They lay like this for a few minutes, just being close and catching their breaths. Harry reaches for some tissues then and cleans them both up gently, Louis just lying soft and pliant in Harry's arms, letting him do all the work after those mind blowing events.

 

Once they're done cleaning up, Louis asks for something to drink and some breakfast. Harry lets out a quiet laugh at that because he's definitely not used to morning sex and Louis is just so adorable.

 

Just then they hear a shout from one of the boys, asking what was up and threatening they'd just eat everything in their fridge without them. Harry rolls his eyes at them and pecks Louis' lips quickly before he gets up, Louis slowly following behind. They toss on clothes carelessly and leave Louis' bedroom together, holding hands.

 

Shock is written all over Niall's, Liam's and Zayn's face as they see them with typical sex hair and content and blissful looks on their faces. They stare at them in disbelieve but Louis barely notices it, his eyes glued to Harry.

 

“I'll make us breakfast. You guys want anything?”, Harry asked and wrapped his arm around Louis' waist. The almost disgusted faces of the others are hilarious but they say yes nonetheless and Harry just gives them a grin.

 

“By the way... Louis is my boyfriend and no one's telling him crap.”, he simply says smirking and pulls his boyfriend to the kitchen with him. Niall, Liam and Zayn gawk at them and Louis just beams at Harry, because he couldn't wish for anyone better.

 

“I love you.”, he says and Harry just kisses him as a reply as they lean against the counter., knowing Louis would get it either way.

 

Niall, Liam and Zayn still stand in the living room and turn to each other. They burst out laughing but it's not like Louis and Harry are able to hear it. They're too distracted making out again.

 

This being the last time Louis ever got harassed by Niall, Liam and Zayn for his appearance just added to the amazing events that day, giving Louis back his confidence and comfort with himself. But most credits go to Harry, who's actually the most gorgeous in Louis' eyes. But Harry is Louis', like he always reassures him, so he has to have some of his magic now too.

 

And maybe this magic or whatever it is, is keeping them going. But more probably it's gravity. Because Louis is always going to be Harry's sun that he revolves around and they will always make each other feel alive. That's just the way it is and there's no need to change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me kudos or write me a comment so I know what you think about it? I appreciate every kind of feedback xx

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate feedback and kudos (if it's worth it).  
> xx


End file.
